


Glazed eyes, empty hearts

by Stria (Asia117)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Size Difference, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: Isak doesn’t know why he does it.Or, Isak is confused about what he feels, and Chris is just there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> Ahahah so I wrote this in... no time, because I have _someone_ who throws at me headcanons all day everyday and I love it. So I'm writing. And so this drabble was born. I lob u babe  <3

Isak is taller than Chris, and he’s not used to it.

Yes, he’s used to girls being smaller than him, and using him like a shield, but they’re… girls, and it doesn’t count.

But he’s used to be smaller than any of his male friends, and being teased for it, so having to stand in front of Chris is… an experience.

And the two beers he had before don’t help, for sure.

Chris smiles at him, and, almost like a challenge, steps up to him, and Isak

Isak???

Isak doesn’t know why he does it. Maybe because Chris looks like the type of guy who wouldn’t say a word, maybe because he’s just so _tired_ of everything, maybe because he doesn’t want to think, but.

He crowds Chris against the wall, and he half expect him to react badly, but Chris just presses a smile on his neck, before biting it and making him hiss. When he looks down, Chris has a mocking expression that petrifies him for a moment, but then he speaks.

“So, let’s see what you can do then.”

They kiss furiously, desperately, and Isak presses himself against Chris, just a little bit more, just a little bit faster. Just enough for Isak to forget who he is and what he’s doing with his life, to forget he’s just alone and sad, and to remember only Chris’ lips on his, and the velvety feeling of Chris’ tongue, and Chris’ hands on his lower back, pressing down and making him gasp.

And he’s enjoying this so much mora than he even enjoyed Sara, much more than he could ever enjoy any girls, and the sole thought makes him panic, so he just throws himself into the kiss and tries not to think about it.

He’s here, with Chris pressed up against a wall, and he’s enjoying himself tonight. This is what’s important, and nothing else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Later, when they’ve stopped making out, Isak says “no homo though,” and Chris laughs and kicks him lightly in the shin, with knowing eyes.

“As you want, baby boy,” he says, and then lights a cigarette.]

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Chris totally knows that Isak is still Not Ready to admit his sexuality, so he chooses not to tease him over it even though that is Very Much Homo. Chris is a good person.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, come and say hi on [tumblr](http://cosenoditea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
